Akatsuki Onboard
by Sorin12
Summary: After their Adventures with Shannon and Dana, they end up in my ship. What shall I do with them?


_This is a crossover of my book and the Akats__uki's. Enjoy._

_Chapter I : Arrival_

_Normal POV: The boys: [Sorin and Sapphiron] were sitting in the main control room of the supernova and the boredom was rising._

_-I'm so bored I could eat a horse, said Sapphiron while leaning on a chair._

_-Did I ever tell you that you have an interesting view upon bored…ness._

_-Yes. You told me that when those Angels locked us up in no space no time room._

_-Good times! Screamt Sorin while laughing._

_-Remember when a few years ago we were trying to kill one another for those sword pieces?_

_-yes. And still, you got 'em up in a pot and got yourself that wristblade._

_-Now, look. The ancient word Master and the Time Gemstone Demon. With paired weapons and the ability of not to kill one another. Just great. Indirect brothers and we can't even kill each other._

_-I know, right. _

_- And now, we just got away from the ONE prison, convinced the angels I\m not that much of a threat, although I am, your pals left for their families, my team disbanded, and my awesomeness is too high for you to comprehend._

_They sat there and moaned one to another until…_

_-EM Shield failing, EM activity increasing in Docking Bay twelve._

_-HOLY CRAP! Screamt Sapphiron. ACTION!_

_-Don't get Cocky; we just freed you from that prison. You are not completely recovered._

_-So what? I can get some soul stacks from these intruders._

_-We don't even know who they are. Maybe they don't even have a soul._

_-Who might not have a soul? Everyone has a soul._

_-Gingers._

_-It's true!_

_-nah, just kidding. Let's roll._

_ They went to the docking bay twelve. That docking bay was empty. With a year before, all the jumpers were taken from there by Saphiron's team._

_-Hey, remember when we blasted that door and took your jumpers?_

_-Aw, shut up! Replied Sorin while glaring at the bright blue eyes of Sapphiron. Sorin looked like a normal 17 y.o. although he was around 27. His "jade blood" kept his form from aging. He was the carrier of the word, the most powerful form of magic. He had brown eyes, and Gray long hair. As for Sapphiron, he looked also around 17 years, but he was a Gemstone "demon" although he wasn't a true demon. Sapphiron, left by his father, JADE, he was the Lord of time and Illusions, and His blood brother; Diamalon (diamond) was the master of Space and strength. After a series of events depicted in the book: FORBIDDEN HISTORY (which I have yet to finish), Sorin and Saph destroy Diamalon and transfer diamalon's power to Sapphiron. Sapphiron had , as I said, Bright blue eyes, weird spiked hair of the color white, and he always wore a mask over his bottom part of his face, we don't k now why. He wore it, no matter casual, formal or Ninja time. Yes, he called the action time "ninja Time", because… ask him._

_-It sounds cool. Replied Sapphiron to the storyteller._

_-What? Asked Sorin as he was rushing to docking bay twelve along with Saph. _

_-Nothing. When they got to the bay, they secured the door, and preparing to bust in. But first, they listened to what the "Intruders" were saying._

_-Oh, no. NOT AGAIN! Screamt Kakuzu as he was crying deeply, my money is worthless here!_

_-Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu! Replied Hidan, as he slapped Kakuzu with his undead hand._

_-It's not enough this happened once during the time with the girls, but now, without them? Asked Kisame._

_-I'm telling you, whoever they are; they will recognize us and immediately surrender. Said Itachi from the neckband that was covering his mouth._

_-wut? That sounded like the… started Sapphiron from behind the door._

_-The Akatsukis. Finished Sapphiron using Itachi's tone._

_-Y'know them?_

_-They're the only friggin reason I watched Naruto Shippuuden, and Naruto._

_-Word. Replied Sorin._

_-Do you guys know where we are? Asked Sasori while looking around. _

_-Well, It's definitely not Dana's house. Replied Deidara while shaking her head untrustfully._

_-You don't fucking say! Replied Hidan while staring dumb at Deidara._

_-Could it be one of the military secret bases as Shannon told us about? Asked Itachi with the same tone._

_-Shh…, someone's behind that door. Said Pein as he was making a sign to the Akatsukis which immediately entered battle position._

_-Come out, fucking slugs; let me sacrifice you to Lord Jashin! Screamt Hidan._

_-Shut up, you idiot! Screamt Konan as she slapped Hidan._

_-Sorry, ma'am. _

_-Whoever you may be, you don't stand a chance against our techniques combined! Screamt Pein._

_-They got us. Action type three! Screamt Sorin. The two slapped hands exchanging energy. Sapphiron teleported to the opposite door of the docking bay. Sorin opened the door, covering the floor in the docking bay with sapphires. As soon as they threw a kunai, Sorin slowed time a bit, and changed the trajectory of the explosive kunai back at the S-Class criminals, creating a distraction for Sapphiron to grow sapphire spikes form the ground. They all jumped on the ceiling, but as soon as they were there, Sorin said._

_-Noticed something? While pointing at the trail of sapphires on the metal wall which led to the ceiling, Sapphiron made ice spikes, again, but Pein exclaimed._

_-**Shinra Tensei!** Shattering the spikes in the room._

_-I told you you're not at full strength to fight completely! Scream Sorin towards Sapphiron._

_-Well, excuse me for being awed in the sight of Itachi's Awesomeness._

_-Your hair is competently fabulously as well as your complete appearance said Itachi to Sapphiron which replied with a Fan girl shriek._

_-See, I told you they shall know us! Replied Itachi to Kisame._

_-You win the bet. Said Kisame as he handed to Itachi 100 ryo._

_-Shall we fight some more, or shall we understand that we are friendly?_

_-Then why did you engage in a fight with us? Asked Pein._

_-You're S-class criminals. You'd have killed us anyhow._

_-True, said Pein almost happy. But you are worthy of a fight. Why are we here?_

_-How I should know, I should ask you that! You are hereby breaking several rules of this galaxy which comply with unauthorized docking!_

_-well, umm…_

_-never mind, we are happy to see that you are here, in our Ship the U.S.S. Supernova._

_-Space ship?_

_-Yup._

_-Whoa._

_-But how did you get here? Asked Sapphiron._

_-Is it possible… started Sorin_

_-… maybe. Continued Sapphiron _

_-When we chased…_

_-…Most probably._

_-What are you two talking about?_

_- A few years ago, when we were chasing chimeras, we had to jump thru several fictious dimensions, thru which, yours too. Thus, we made Potential bridges between universes, waiting to be harnessed. Said Sorin._

_-Itachi, when you were fighting Sasuke and died…_

_-…Shut your mouth, replied Itachi!_

_-…when you summoned the Amaterasu, haven't you seen someone running from the Uchiha castle on foot?_

_-I did, three persons, didn't get their clothing or likeness, too busy getting blood out of my eye._

_-Me, Vlad and Sorin over, here. _

_- Ooh, so you broke our world? I'm going to kill you, bitch! Screamt Hidan as he jumped to choke the man._

_-Chill, Hidan, forgot what that experience brought us? Asked Deidara rather Calm._

_-The bitches, where are the bitches…? Started Hidan to choke the man, again. As he released himself from the grip of the Jashinist, Sorin asked:_

_-What "bitches"?_

_-I believed he asked about the girls. Said Pein quietly._

_-What girls?_

_-Shannon and Dana. Sapphiron started_

_-Remember when we chased that chimera all over the USA._

_-Yeah. Replied Lawrence._

_-And when we thought that disappearance in '11 of the two girls…_

_-Shannon and Dana._

_-yeah, well we know where they went._

_-Where were they? Pein was asked by Sorin._

_-They were shopping._

_-And you?_

_-Huh?_

_-How did you get here? _

_-We found a Naruto Manga book, Itachi Tsukuyomi-ed it, because that can take people into other dimensions, and we ended up here. Explained Calmly Kisame._

_-So?_

_-We wanted to see if we open a portal to their world._

_-And you ended up here. You harnessed the bridges._

_-Yeah that's kind of it._

_-No worries, we will find a way to get the girls here. _

_**This is a redo to the "Akatsuki Onboard" and Credits to 123 for letting me use her plot and characters. Thanks Dana, You rock.**_

_**In rest, every spell you see here, as well as Sapphiron and other soon-to-be characters are my property.**_

_**Stay tuned for the Next Chapter. REVIEW IT. Or I'll send Hidan to get ya.**_


End file.
